


Unfinished Stories

by iBlackCherryi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBlackCherryi/pseuds/iBlackCherryi
Summary: Annabeth Chase... What did people think of when they heard that name. A girl with an awesome personality. Nope. They didn’t think of anything. I was a girl with an unfinished story.Now I’m going to ask you something.. What does that name mean to you. What do you think of?You see this started when I met them, when I moved to Goode High….~Signed, Annabeth Chase. Age-18. May 31st





	1. Dear Diary: December 4th

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_December 4, First day at Goode High_ **

**Today I start Goode High. After 17 years of thinking my father hated me I finally got to meet him. Turns out my mother didn’t want him in my life, but I decided I did. I moved to New York. My father had no idea I was born and started a family with another woman. She is really sweet. A better mother than my real one. Her name, Mary Ann Chase. She had a son when she was a teen and named him Malcolm and had twin boys with my dad. Once I got here Malcolm was the first to accept me. He is really sweet and cares about me deeply.**

**I hate that I had to move here near Christmas. Everyone has already been accepted into clubs. I have to wait to next year --my last year of high school-- to join anything. I continue writing when I get back from school..**

I walked through the Christmas decorated halls of Goode.  _ What am I doing here. I know no one here. No even my dad.  _ Whites, greens, pinks, and yellows flashed in my vision. Paper flying everywhere. The next thing I knew I was on the ground.

“I am so sorry.. I did not mean to bump into you.” I looked up to see a girl with red hair. She wore paint splattered jeans and a black tee-shirt with colorful paint splotches all over it. 

“It's okay..” I groaned, feeling a pain in my ass. 

The redhead huffed, picking up all of the papers, “how about I make it up to you?” 

“I told you it was fine.. I’m okay.” 

“I’ll buy you a snack..” 

I sighed. She wasn’t going to give up anytime soon, “Just tell me your name.” 

That seemed to take her by surprise. “Oh… um. I’m Rachel Elizabeth Dare.” 

“Annabeth Chase,” I smiled at her, giving her a paper she forgot, “mind telling me the way around here?”

Rachel jumped, “oh of course.” She started to pull her curly red hair up but decided against it. 

We started to walk to the Junior Corner as she called it. It was where all of the Juniors hung out before the bell. The higher on the steps you were the higher on the high school food chain you were. The Seniors hung up on the top level. All of their classes were up there. 

“So I hang out down here with the ‘losers’. This is Annabeth everyone. Annabeth.. Thats Katie.” A girl with braided brown hair raised her hand to wave at me. “And thats Silena.” A girl with stunning long black hair smiled at me, “And finally Nico.” A boy with an old timey bomber jack nodded in my direction. 

“Hi.. I’m Annabeth~” before I could finish my sentence someone from the top of the stairs was calling my name.  

It was Malcolm. He made his way down the stairs of Juniors to the very bottom to me. “I’m glad you didn’t get lost. I had to meet up with the basketball team earlier this morning. I couldn’t take you to school.”

I smiled as he buried me in a hug.  _ A family _ . “It's fine I met Rachel and I was meeting her friends.” 

He let me go and looked at the little group, “hey.. I’m Malcolm Pace.”

Katie nodded, “I know.. We all know. Annabeth I thought you were new here?”

Malcolm laughed along with me, “He’s my step-brother. I moved in with my dad this year.” He nodded confirming. “I would never date a guy that still sleeps in his tighty whities.”

“Annabeth!” he groaned at me, “I have a rep to hold for one more year.. Please.” 

I giggled, “fine.. But if your rep is that important, then you better go to your senior friends.” 

“Oh right..” he looked up the stairs, then started to walk up them. 

I watched him make his journey up the stairs. After he got to the top, I started to turn. The green hues met my grey ones. His face was perfectly shaped, his hair a perfect shade of black and placed messily across his face.  _ I’ve seen him before.  _

“Annabeth! You have to take us up there!” Katie jumped in front of me and pointed to the seniors floor. 

“I’m sure Malcolm doesn’t want me up there anyway.”

Katie blew the worry away, “He came down here.. To the losers.. To say hi to you.” 

“Look Katie.. I’ll talk to him about it. I have to get to class.” 

She huffed and nodded, “okay.”

~~~

**_Mr. Brunner class. Latin/Greek Mythology. Dec. 4th._ **

**So I found out that Mrs. Dodds hates kids, Mr. Shine likes for his students to call him Mr. Apollo or just Apollo, and Coach Hedge calls everyone Cupcakes. Rachel so far only had Ms. Dodds with me. That sucks because she doesn’t allow us to have a break. Katie hasn’t had anything with me yet, neither had Silena. Nico had Mr. Apollo with me and Coach Hedge. He didn’t really talk to me though. But every class so far I had with that boy I saw this morning. He sits in front of me in Ms. Dodds class, behind me in Mr. Apollo --and we can sit anywhere we want in his class--, and he choose to be my gym partner in Coach Hedge. His name is Percy Jackson. Right now I’m sitting beside him. Some girls are around him right now flirting with him. He doesn’t seem to notice me.**

**Why am I thinking about him so much?** **What about Rachel.. She seems like a nice person. -sigh-. Oh Mr. Brunner is here.. I continue this later.**

The girls left Percy alone, swaying there asses in my face. 

“Annabelle right?” someone whispered. 

I looked towards the voice. “Annabeth.” 

“Annabeth.. Nice name,” he grinned at me.    
“Percy are you talking?” Mr. Brunner questioned, looking from the the white board towards us. Then he seemed to notice me, “Oh Ms. Chase I am so sorry.. Please introduce yourself.” 

My face grew red, “O-oh.. um.. I’m Annabeth Chase, I came from San Francisco, California. I have a step-brother here, Malcolm Pace.” 

Mr. Brunner nodded, and continued to write on the board. “Okay class.. I want you to write an essay on the God or Goddess I give you. When I call your name, come up here and pick a name out of this bowl.” He rolled his wheelchair over to his desk, picking up the wooden bowl. “Ms. Chase, would you like to pick first.” 

I nod, getting up to chose my character. I pulled a small piece of paper out of the bowl and opened it.

“Please read it aloud.”

“Apollo.”

“Do you even know who he is?” one of the girls from the back yelled.

“No, shes just a dumb blonde,” another said. In the corner of my eye I saw Percy clench his fist. 

“Apollo, God of Archery, Music, Oracles, and the Sun. Twin brother of Artemis. Son of Zeus and Leto. Is believed in Greek Mythology that he drives a golden chariot to bring the sun into the sky.” I smiled innocently, and went back to my seat after thanking Mr. Brunner. 

The rest of the class read their gods/goddesses off. Once a god was in everyones hand he told us when the assignment was due. Two weeks from now. Thats enough time. 

~~~ 

**_Lunch Dec. 4th._ **

**Lunch here is so stereotypical. It's like High School Musical up in here. I won’t be surprised if someone starts sing ‘Stick to the Status Quo’. Throughout Mr. Brunners I caught Percy staring at me like I was the most beautiful girl on the planet. Which I am not. Have you seen these girls here. The teachers just let them walk around in leggings and tight clothes. No wonder why there is a whole day dedicated to protected sex and STDs. My next class after Mr. Brunner was English with Mr. Bolfis. Percy sat beside me again in his class, but on my other side was Rachel and Katie. I talked to them two since Mr. Bolfis wasn’t here. Rachel kept saying that Percy kept looking over at me. I ignored it since he was with some buddies.**

**Juniors had second to last lunch, which was torture. I liked my food. Luckily, Rachel said that Mr. Bolfis let us eat in his class. He sounds like a great teacher. Anyway, now I’m sitting at a table by myself waiting for Rachel, Katie, and Silena to come sit with me. I’ll continue this later maybe after school…**

I closed my diary to see a pretty seemingly native american girl in front of me. I saw her somewhere. Ah-ha! She was standing next to a blonde that was next to Percy. 

“Y-yes?” I stuttered. Shit! Stuttering I a sign of weakness. 

The girl smiled softly, “I’m Piper Mclean.”

“I’m~” 

“I know… Annabeth Chase. Malcolms sister. Percy’s been talking to Jason about you. Malcolm has also been bragging about how smart you are,” she giggled. The giggle sounded fake. Has she been faking this attitude.

“You’re a good actress.. Almost fooled me,” I laughed, sliding my diary in my bag. 

When I looked back up, she was in tears. “You saw right through me..” 

“No.. shit. Don’t cry. It’s alright.. I won’t tell anyone,” I reached over the table to grab her hand.    
“Can you be my real friend.. All of my other ‘friends’ think this is the real me..” she grabbed my sympathetic hand in both of hers, “I want a girl to know the real me.. Not cheerleader Piper..” 

“Umm..” She kind of put me in an uncomfortable place. I didn’t know anything about her. 

“I’m so sorry.. I put you somewhere you shouldn’t be. I’m sorry. You’re new and you most likely don’t think of me as a stuck up snob like the rest of the people here. You don’t have to be my friend.” 

Pity.. Dammit. “Of course I would love to be your friend!” I tried to sound excited. By her facial expression I could tell I did a horrible job. 

My bad acting lightened the mood. We both started to laugh. After our laughing fit, she sat down across from me.

“So what is it like being popular?” I asked, putting my head in my hands. 

“Exhausting.. I have to be perfect every second of the day,” she groaned. 

I smiled, “Do your parents mind if you come to my house tonight?” 

“Dad, and hes out for a business trip.. I can come over as long as it's okay with your parents.” 

“No he doesn’t mind.. As long as I’m making friends.. Malcolm said he just brings friends home all the time. The twins eat more than all of us so Mary has to make more anyway.” 

“Great!” she smiled big. 

“Ahem!” 

I looked over to see Rachel with an unpleasant look on her face. 

“Hey Rachel,” I cocked my head to the side.

She smiled over to me, then returning her gaze to Piper. 

“I’ll just get going.. Bye Annabeth,” Piper stood, getting out of the redheads way. I watched Piper walk over to the table that seemed to have all the jocks and cheerleaders at it. 

“Rachel! Why would you run her off?” I asked, turning my focus to her. 

“Shes a snobby bitch!” Rachel huffed. 

Katie sighed, “Pipers nice.. She was the new girl last year.. We welcomed her in with warming arms, and then she left us for the popular kids.” 

“So did Callie..” Silena ran her hands through her silky black hair. 

Nico threw his tray down, “You know if Piper, or Calypso wants to come back.. Let them! Hell.. The only reason why they left us is because we aren’t really friends. Were all desperate for friends and think we're a group! We never do anything for each other, nor hang out! The only reason why I’m here is because I’m gay!” 

His outburst was shocking to me, especially about the part about being gay. If you said that in San Francisco you would be sho~ actually you would just have been looked at weirdly.

“Nico.. If you don’t want to be friends then go scram.. You never talk to us anyway!” Rachel yelled. That got the attention of the whole Cafeteria. I could see certian people stand at different tables. Percy and Piper stood at the jock/cheerleader table, a blonde boy at another table, a girl with black hair at the door, and a boy with a goatee at the back table. 

“Fine I will! But just so you know Rachel.. Your acting just like a snobby bitch,” he slid his tray across the table. At the same time Rachel slid her on the other side of me. They fell at the same time, mash potatoes, corn, and gravy spilt all over me. 

Rachel and Nico were to busy getting into a fight to notice what they have done. 

“What did you just call me, Death Boy!” Rachel screamed in his face. 

“A snobby bitch, RED!” he screamed back. Katie and Silena were occupied with them to notice me. I heard footsteps run over to me. 

“Annabeth.. Are you okay?” Piper asked, pulling me off of my seat. 

“Yeah.. just feel disgusting..” I groaned as I stood. We turned our attention to the fight in front of us. Rachel and Nico were at each other's throats. The blonde guy from earlier pulled Nico, the guy with the goatee pulled Rachel away from Nico.

“Does this happen a lot?” I asked Piper, grabbing a napkin and wiping my black skinny jeans.

“Not with them two.. Rachel and Silena fight a lot..” Piper muttered, helping me clean myself up.

I looked up and saw Nico slapping the blonde's hand away, “Leave me alone Will! You just Pity me thats all. Every since my sister died all of you.. All of you pitied me. Then I came out as a gay and everyone.. Including you, Will, left me!” 

“Nico-” Will started. 

“Leave me alone,” he rushed out of the cafeteria.

Piper sighed, “hes been like that since homecoming of last year.. His sister, Bianca, was a cheerleader. She made Percy promise that he would take care of Nico.. those were her last words to Percy, and of her life.”

“What happened to her?” 

“A school shooter.. She was the only one who was hurt or injured.”

I grew quiet. That was deep. Now I feel bad. 

Rachel stomped the other way.

Piper ran a hand through her chocolate brown hair, “I think I have some clothes in my locker if you want to wear them. You look my size or smaller.” 

~~~

**_Home. Dec 4th_ **

**After I got changed into her clothes I had only two classes left. I had them two with Percy and Piper. My first class after lunch was with Ms. Keller. She was biology super nice. She let us talk all class period while ‘Journey 2: The Mysterious Island’ was playing. Piper was talking to me the whole period. I’m glad I have a friend in almost every class. My last class was Ms. Jenn. World geography.. Most boring class ever. Piper sat in front of me so she couldn’t talk to me. Percy sat beside me. He forgot his book. We had to share Malcolms old book he gave me. He wasn’t paying any attention to it though. Every so often he would ask me where we were. One time I gave him a smart-ass comment and he called me Wise Girl. I managed to contain my blush at the time.**

**After school, Malcolm said he couldn’t drive us home he had a major practice to go to. Piper luckily had a car and drove us to my house. After I introduced Piper to Mary and the twins, I walked her up to my room.**

“I can’t believe you live in a penthouse.” 

“Well my dad made some money while I thought he hated me,” I laughed, falling onto my gray and gold double bed.

“Your dad is awesome..”

“Percy told me you live in a mansion..” I sat up at watched her carefully.

She nodded, “no… my dad is a billionaire, but I live with my grandma. She doesn’t like to depend on her son for money so she has her own little house here for me and her. I get money from my dad but thats about it.” She sat on one of my white cushions. “No way you have the new PlayStation?” 

“My mom does all of their buildings. She got the first official system. I have most of their games that they released. Malcolm gets really jealous..” 

“Those guys are all about games. All players. Percys the biggest.” 

I scrunched my brows together, “player as in the best player in a games or player as in..”

“Player as in like a man hoe. Him and Luke Castellan have made a bet that by the end of high school that either one will have the most girls in their bed. Each virgin they get equals three girls.” Piper sighed, “Percy’s in the lead right now with 346 girls, 20 being virgins. I don’t think there is a girl in the school who hasn’t slept with him or Luke..”

I started to twitched slightly, “are you serious.. I was actually starting to like him.”

“Yeah.. Hes an ass.. But I’ve never seen him act like that around a girl.. During Ms. Keller’s class, he kept looking over at you smiling.” 

“If hes a player… he was probably imagining how I look in bed,” I laughed, pulling my homework out. “Now to do Ms. Dodds homework.”

**_Home. Dec. 4th_ **

**So basically, I tutored Piper after that. We did our homework, ate dinner with my new family, and went to bed. Today might have been the most drama I have ever experinced.**

**~Signed Annabeth Chase. 17. Dec. 4th.**

**\--Note from Senior Year Annabeth--**

**Thats what I thought back then.. There will be more drama throughout my Unfinished Story days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_December 7th. Second day at Goode High_ **

**Last Friday was probably one of the best/drama filled day of my life. I loved the day. This weekend nothing much happened. Malcolm tried to get me out of the house Saturday to go with him and a couple of friends to the park. I was tempted, but Percy was in the group of friends. I decided against it. I lost my respect for the boy.**

**Saturday Percy actually was one of the guys who stayed. I avoided him all night and all of Sunday. Malcolm took my PlayStation that night. I stayed up all night.**

**Sunday wasn’t eventful. Rachel called me, and Piper skyped me. Thats basically all that happened this weekend. Malcolm is actually taking me to school this morning~~~~ Sorry Malcolm swerved into a parking place in his solid black Jeep. You know the drill.. Continue later.**

“Really Malcolm,” I complained, shoving my diary in my bag.

“Sorry.. Someone was about to steal my space.” 

I rolled my eyes, hopping out the jeep. Unfortunately I was wearing a dress so the skirt part hiked up showing my light blue undies. 

“Want to bring those innocent panties over and I can make them wet,” I heard call from behind. I turned around flattening my dress and glaring at the boys. They were all wearing leather jackets. The one who caught my eye was the one in the driver seat. He had blonde hair. Perfectly chiseled jawline. He had a scar on his face probably because of a fight. “Come on over Blue.”

I huffed grabbing my stuff from Malcolm's car and slammed the door shut. So infuriating. I hate him.. But he was so cute. 

I rushed inside not wanting to be harassed anymore. During my runaway I bumped into the girl that I saw at the doorway during Nico and Rachels fight. 

“I’m sorry,” I kneeled down to pick up the stuff I dropped.  

“Were those guys bothering you?” she asked pointing to the duo in Mercedes. I blushed. “You don’t have to listen to them. If they bother you again.. Tell me. Luke and Ethan are bad. I don’t want Malcolm’s sister getting in with the wrong crowd.”

“You know my brother,” I looked up at the stunning girl. She rocked a Death to Barbie shirt, and punk hair with blue highlights. Such a rocker look. 

“Yeah..” she nodded. 

“Who are you?” I asked. If this girl knew my brother she had to be cool.

“Ask your brother who the best girl he slept with then you’ll know my name,” she winked at me before handing me my bag, “see ya around Annie.”

I blushed. There was no way I could ask my brother that. But I wanted to know who she was. I ran a hand through my hair and made my way to my locker. 

“Hey Annabeth!” Rachel popped up next to me as I had a bunch of books in my hand. I dropped them on the ground, nearly screaming. 

“Rach! Don’t do that,” I took a deep breath in. I knelt down to pick up my stuff for the second time in the last 5 minutes. 

“Sorry..” she bent down to help me. 

When we stood again, laughter erupted at the Junior Corner. A group of cheerleaders we laughing around Percy and the blonde guy. Piper was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for someone. 

“Either Callie or Silena..”

“What?” 

“Callie is one of Pipers friends. Silena left us for Piper the other day at lunch after me and Nico got into that fight.”

“She’s waiting for me.. Me and her are going to hang out today,” I pushed the strap up on my shoulder. 

Rachel narrowed her eyes at me, “you too. The things Nico said weren’t true.” 

“I’m not saying they are Rach.” 

“You're leaving me!” 

“I can hang out with other people,” I huffed. 

“Not with her! Shes a traitor.”

I started to fume, “Piper reached out to me and wanted to hang out with me.” With that I walked off, towards Piper. 

I heard her huff behind me. I rolled my eyes as I approached Piper. 

“Hey!!” she hugged me tightly, “whats wrong?”

“Rachel..” I sighed roughly.

“Oh..” 

“Yeah.. Whats up?”

“Nothing.. But I do have to ask you something..” 

“Shoot,” I climbing up the stairs to stand where I wanted. No High School food chain will make me sit at the bottom of the stairs. 

She followed me up. I had a feeling she could sit wherever she wanted. “My best friend, thats a guy.. I kind of have a crush on him.. But a lot of girls have a crush on him. When I hang out with him he always talks about his neighbor..”

“Pipes.. Sometimes you have to charge right in there and ask him. Like this.. watch ..” I pulled a random junior up and kissed him roughly. I sighed as I dropped him. Making quite a rep here aren’t you Annie. 

The guy blushed, melting back down to the floor.

“Sorry.. I was trying to prove a point,” I apologized to the girl who seemed to be upset. 

“T-thats not the same.. You don’t even know his name,” she looked away from me. 

“Fine do you want me to do that to Percy then?” I groaned. 

Piper piped up, “no you don’t have too..” 

“I will if it gets you to try and ask this guy out. Hell, I’ll ask Percy out,” I threw my arms up, flailing around.

“N-no.” 

“I’m doing it. I’m going to ask Percy out so you can ask that guy out. If Percy says yes, you have to try, Okay?”

“O-o-okay..” 

The bell rang, sending the sea of high schoolers to their 1st period. “I’ll do it later.” 

~~~

**_Ms. Dodds class/Trigonometry. Dec 7th_ **

**So Ms. Dodds had a phone call to go to and told us to ‘visit’ for a while. I needed a chance to talk to Percy alone. Even if I didn’t want to date him.. I wanted to experiment. If what Piper said was true then I could date him, refuse to have sex with him, then he would keep trying to the point where he fell in love with me then break his heart. He probably has broken a lot of innocent girls in this school. Newbie Annie will Play the Player. Operation Play the Player is in the go. After school I will ask him out.**

**I’m not doing this because I hate Percy.. I’m doing this because he needs to know how it feels to be toyed with. Day 1 of PtP.**

I closed my book with a sigh. I peeked over at a group that erupted into laughter, to see him looking over at me, ignoring his friends. He wasn’t sitting in his right seat. Percy ‘freaking’ Jackson was staring at me. Annabeth Chase. 

Why am I acting like this! I have no idea!

I quickly looked to my book that was open. I didn't know what it was. In the corner of my eye I saw him get up. I closed my eyes hoping he would come over to me. 

“Hey Wise Girl!" Then he started to laugh. Curious, I looked up at him. Green met grey, for a second I felt a spark. "Why are you looking at the male reproductive organs.?”

I blushed looking down to the page I was on. “Yo-you know I need to know what they are..” 

“Why are you looking at them  _ now _ ?” 

I blushed more. 

He laughed at me. Then he picked up a curl that didn't get into the bun on top of my head. 

That's it! There goes my dignity. I'm pretty sure my face was calling for 911. I need to get this under control so I can tease him. 

“Hey… why were you ignoring me this weekend?” Even if my heat was racing I looked back up to him with a knowing look. Sometimes I love my pride.

“You were trying to talk to me?” I closed my sex Ed book, smiling to myself. My pride was taking over. 

“Maybe..” he smirked and leaned down to my face

“I've heard you're a jackass..” I looked over so we were inches apart. 

“I am? Who says?” 

“Piper and I quote,  _ Hes an ass _ .”

“Damn.. Pipes is my friend too. I'm guessing she told you about my record.”

“Yes and that's quite the record.” I caught him looking down at my lips. “Nice try Player… you're not getting me in bed just yet.”

“What makes you say that?” I could feel him twirl the curl around his finger. 

“Because I have to date someone before I let them see my gorgeous body.. it's a rule of my mothers that I will follow. Especially with you.” I smirked. I hoped I was making it obvious enough that I wanted to date him. 

“I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow.. wear something sexy.” He pulled away from me and went to go sit in his desk. His friends jumped over, congratulating him and such. 

Rachel came over and sat on my desk.

“What is Percy planning?” She asked. 

Even if I was still mad at her I wanted to tell her about my plan. “He's taking me out tomorrow”

“What! Why?” 

“PtP Rachel.. Play the Player,” I smiled at her. 

“You're going to play him. But how?” Rachel stared in awe at me. 

“Easy.. he already wants me in bed so he's going to have to trust and love me to get him in bed. The second he say I love you to me.. bye bye to Percy from Annabeth.

“I inspire to be you Annabeth.”

“Yeah yeah.. I know.” 

~~

**_Lunch/ Dec 7th_ **

**So… I told Piper about PtP and she's totally on board. She told me that she was going to see if her and the guy she liked can go to the concert that was happening tonight. She also told me his name. Jason. He s the blonde guy that hangs out with Percy.**

**She said they've been friends since elementary school. The classic best friends love. Cute.**

**I am actually sitting at Pipers table today. I didn't feel like sitting at the ‘loser’ table alone today. Rachel went to sit with the art people. Katie sat with the nature freaks. Silena was sitting over her with me. Nico was nowhere to be seen. The blonde boy from the other day that Nico declared as Will was obviously worried. Nico wasn't at school today. Honestly I was a little worried too.**

**I also met Reyna. She was with Percy and Jason in Mr. Apollos class. Percy dragged me to meet his friends. I guess things weren't official yet because he just introduced me as Malcolm's sister.**

**Tomorrow I need to pull some moves.**

**I'll continue this later.**

I shoved my diary into my bag and saw Piper bouncing over to me. 

“You have no idea how happy this make me feel that your not embarrassed to be with me.”

“Of course not… you don't care that I just moved here and was part of the ‘losers’.” I gave her a big smile. 

“Aww..”

“Do I get a kiss for not caring?” Percy asked sitting beside me.

“No you get the wrath of my brother after he hears your ass is taking his baby sister out on a date. And wants to get in her pants,” I smirked at him. 

“Shit.. I forgot completely about your brother. He's going to kill me in practice today.”

Jason burst out in laughter, “you are so dead bro.” 

“Shut it! You will to if you don't ask~”

“Bro! Shut up about that.”

I looked at Piper across the table. Her eyes showed that she was sad. I reached across the table and held her hand. Instantly, she looked up and smiled. Her happy face coming back up. 

I let go of her hand and looked at Jason. “So Jason.. Piper has something to ask you.” 

“What! N~”

“What's up Pipes?” 

She blushed red. “Oh… I was wondering if you would like to go to the concert with me? My date ditched me last minute and I have two tickets.” 

I facepalmed. 

“O-oh… yeah.. sure.” He sounded a little disappointed. If it would make it to obvious I would slap him right then and there. 

Piper stood, “no.. you don't have to.. I know you want to go with Reyna.” 

“Piper,” I warned. 

“What?” He asked standing up also.  “Piper you’re my best friend!”

“Exactly! And I will alway be your best friend. Nothing more nothing less.” Her face was sad and droopy. I looked at Jason. His face was confused and tense. “Here have my tickets I don’t want to go. Take Reyna. You obviously would much rather be with her than me.”

“Piper don’t say that. You are literally all I have left of my childhood. I can’t lose you like I lost Leo.”

“Leo left us because he felt unwanted by us. You weren’t the only one who lost Leo. Stop acting so selfish. Leo was my best friend too.”

“Pipes~”

“No I don’t want to hear it. I tried to make my feelings noticed. You're to obsessed with that neighbor of yours to ever notice me anymore, much less my feeling toward you. When I let my feeling out there, you act like you don’t want to go! And you had to bring up Leo! You know I’m still upset about that! Leo was like a little brother to me..” 

“Piper?” I went to stand to grab her hand but Percy pulled me down onto my seat again.

Piper wiped her eyes. “I-I use to think I coul-could be in love with you Jason.. But now I’m positive I’m not. Thanks Annabeth for making me realize what an idiot I am.” With that she ran out of the lunch room. 

“She likes me?” Jason stared at the spot where Piper stood moments ago. 

I rolled my eyes, “what I had no idea.”

Jason narrowed his eyes at me. “Alright ‘Wise Girl’ enough with the sarcasm.”

“Yo.. Don’t call her that,” Percy punched him in the arm. I smiled slightly. Something inside me warmed.  

“Where the hell did she get the idea that I like Reyna?” Jason asked himself.

“Is Reyna your neighbor?” I ask him, feeling aggravated. 

“Yea-”

“Well she says thats all you two talk about now! You know when a guy talks about a girl a lot.. Us girls think he likes her!”

I slammed my lunch as I stood. “If you like a girl don’t talk about other girls around her. Word of advice.”

~~~

**_Home/Dec. 7th_ **

**Nothing else happened the rest of the day. Percy offered to take me home in his car seeing as the boys had a later practice. I said yes. We really didn't talk about anything. He gave me his phone number before I got out of the car.**

**I also didn't eat that night. I went straight to bed and started to write in here.**

**Well I guess that means I'm going to bed. Today wasn't a good day. Hopefully tommorow will be better.**

**~Annabeth Chase. 17. December 7th.**

**Note from senior Annabeth.**

**I remember this day clearly. One of the worst days of my life. I saw Piper cry for the first time. Even if I will see her cry more it still stings when I remember the first time. Also one of the biggest mistake I made was that day. PtP.. god I hate that plan.**


	3. Dear Diary: December 8th

**_Dear diary,_ **

**_December 8th/ Third day of Goode High_ **

**Today is mine and Percys date. I have to admit, I am nervous. Before I wanted to do this I felt all tingly around him. He made me feel a certain way no one has before. But that Luke guy was in my head last night. He was constantly saying blue to me.**

**Well I’m at the school. I need to put this away.**

I jumped out of Malcolms jeep. I wore jeans today so Luke and Ethan couldn’t pick at me. I walked into the school with my books in hand. 

“Hey Annie..” the girl from yesterday popped up beside me. “Do you know my name yet?”

I shook my head. “I’m not going to ask my brother who he slept with..”

“Fine..” she groaned. “I’m Thalia Grace. I heard what you did to my brother yesterday at Lunch.”

I was confused. Lunch. What happened at lunch. Piper. “Who Jason. I just yelled at him. Yes Piper didn’t give him a chance to explain but I have to stick up for my friend.”

“I get it.. Heres my number. Text me if you want to. I got to go..” she smiled and handed me a piece of paper. It had her number on it. I smiled as she left. 

I went to my locker. I put my things away in peace today. No Rachel, no Katie, no drama. 

After I finished at my locker I looked at the Juniors Corner. Percy wasn’t in his usual spot. He was talking to a girl with carmel hair. I felt something in my chest.  _ Jealously. _

Piper was a mess at the top of the stairs. She had joggers on and a really baggy t-shirt on. She had done zero to her hair and makeup. But I do have to admit. She was a hot mess. She was talking to a guy. After a while of talking they went to the Seniors floor and disappeared. 

I looked at Jason. He was sitting in his usual seat, staring at Piper with regret. He lost whoever Leo was and now Piper. After she left he looked down to his hands. He had some sort of paper in his hands. I’m guessing it was the tickets for tonight.

Nico was at the foot of the stairs near Percy. He looked miserable. I walked over to him. I sat down beside him. “You okay?”

“Why are you talking to me?” Nico said coldly. 

I huffed. “I was worried about you.” 

“Fuck you.”

“Excuse you? I have done nothing to you!” I looked at him like he was crazy.

He scoffs and stands. “You are not worried about me. I know you Annabeth Chase. You just want to get up there with the rest of them. You want to popular! You don’t want to be friends with me!” 

That gained the attention from everyone. 

“How do you know that Nico!”I stood with him. I stared into his eyes. I could see him gulp. “I have no reason to hate you! Tell me a good  smart reason for me to hate you?” 

He just shook his head and started to walk away. 

I look around to see everyone starring at me, except the one person I wanted to talk to right now. Piper. 

I start off to my first class. 

**~~~~**

**_Apollo’s Class/Music. Dec 8th_ **

**I tried to ignore everyone in Ms. Dodds class, but she had to assign us a group project. My group: Rachel, Nico, Percy and me. Just the people I wanted to see. That was sarcasm. I don’t want to see them or hear them. Rachel and Percy kept smiling at each other. It kind of made me jealous.**

**Wait a sec-**

**Okay I’m back. I had to look like I was listening to a song. Anyway, if Rachel wasn’t making googly eyes at Percy she was arguing with Nico. The bad thing was, I had a headache and Percy tried to comfort me but Rachel glared at me.**

**May I repeat the plan to her!! I’m suppose to be playing Percy! Not her!**

**Anyway…. I have a headache and people are singing everywhere.**

**I’m going to wrap this up.. Might finish later.**

Percy sat beside me, on the ground. His head was leaning against my thigh. Since when were we this close? 

Anyway, his friends were trying to talk to him, he would just nod or sigh. He wasn’t in to good of a mood.

I put my diary away and he looked up to me.    
“Hey.” 

“Hey..” I looked at him, confused, “are you okay?”

He nodded, “Yeah, why do you ask?”

“Well.. You’re quiet. I’m not use to it.”

He smiled up at me. That half smile. Goddamnit. It gets me every time. “Is AnnieBelle actually concerned about my feelings?”   
I rolled my eyes. “You can think whatever you want Princess.” 

“I would love to be a Princess.” 

“You are one weird boy..” 

“Did you just assume my gender?” Percy snickered.

I hit the side of his head. “If you weren’t a boy why would your dream be to have sex with every girl in this stupid building.”

Percys smile dropped and he got off my thigh. He stood. 

“What? Did I upset the wittle guy?” I laughed, still playing. 

He said something but I didn’t hear him over my teasing. 

“I said shut the fuck up Annabeth!!” 

That shocked me. I looked up at him to see a mysterious gleem in his sea green eyes. I felt like crying. The class started to laugh and chuckle. 

Instead of crying and grabbed my things. I heard faint protest and apologies from Percy. I ignored him. I started to walk towards the door. I sat down at the chair near the door. 

Percy was hovering around me, apologizing and that crap. I don’t really want to talk about this. 

When the bell rung I rushed to the bathroom. I dropped my stuff where I knew Percy would be standing. I don’t know why I did, I wanted to tell him I was here? I don’t know. 

I sat in the bathroom stall, trying to stop myself from crying. After I calmed, I walked out and grabbed my stuff, Percy was there. I ignored him. But not for long.

“Annabeth! Stop ignoring me!” 

“You told me to shut the fuck up so I did! So leave me alone.” I continued to walk to the gym. I felt him stop behind me. I continued to walk until I ran into a strong chest. 

“Well hello Blue..” I mentally groan, knowing who it was. 

“Pretend to kiss me.” I said. I had heard Percy, looking for me. His voice was unforgettable.

“Wait, what-” I cut him off. My lips were pressed against his. Maybe this would give him a taste of his own medicine. He had done that to me in math. I wanted to strangle them both. Then he had the nerve to say that to me. Fuck him.

I felt Lukes arms wrap around my waist. I heard something behind me. It had to be Percy. I smirked inwardly. One arm wrapped around his neck and the other landed on his shoulder. This was my first kiss. 

**~~~**

**_Home. Dec 8th_ **

**I have to admit, kissing Luke was a bad idea. Percy ignored me until Ms. Jenns class. He finally started talking. He didn’t say anything about the kiss.**

**He told me he could pick me up at my house for the date. I was a little suprised he still wanted to go on a date with me. I got ready when I got home. I was wearing a tight black dress, but not to tight. It was perfect for my style and body. Anyway, the black dress with a jean jacket and white converse. I grabbed a golden necklace and put some makeup on. I have to admit.. I look cute.**

**Enough about what I’m wearing. Ever since I kissed Luke, I found myself looking for Percy. Luke was a good kisser, from what I could tell, but I wanted Percys lips. Or at least wanting to kiss them. I don’t like Percy. He’s an idiot. Hes a-**

**Thats Percy.. See ya later Diary.**

I slipped my book in it's home, where no one could read it. I hurried to the door. Sure enough it was Percy, with a bouquet of red roses. Roses were cliche. 

“Hey..” he gave me that half smile. Hy heart did somersaults for some reason. 

I smiled at him, “hey.. Can we talk… before we go..”

“Sure!” 

I grab the roses and sat them in a vase. “Look… I’m sorry about earlier.. That kiss..” I could feel the tension between us. I hated it. 

He walked up to me. “Annabeth..” 

I forced my blush down as I was pushed against the kitchen island. “Yes?”

He cupped my cheek. God that felt good. He leaned in. I felt my face being pulled to his. I could feel his lips, only I couldn’t. He pulled back last minute. “We should go…” 

“Oh.. yeah..” I frowned. I felt myself craving his lips. That's just my hormones enraging from his irregular ones.

Anyway, he grabbed my hand and lead me out of the apartment.

We got to his car and I got in. I smiled at the picture on his dash. It was a picture of a young Percy, at what it seems around 11 or 12, an older lady that seemed like his mom and.. A blond girl around the age of Percy. 

When Percy got in he grabbed the picture from my hands. I looked at him with confusion. “An old friend.” 

I was still confused but I said nothing of it. 

We sat in silence all the way to the theater.   

“Percy, why are you so quiet?” I asked when we were pulling into a parking spot.

He shrugged and threw the car in park. 

He went to open the door but I grabbed his shirt by the collar. “You're stupid and I hate what you did to those girls, but I hate it when you’re quiet.” I glared into his green hues. “What can I do to make you talk to me?” 

Percy studied my face for a moment. I almost let myself shrink away. I'm glad I didn't.  Percy pulled me into a soft kiss. I immediately kissed back. 

We sat, lip on lip, forever it seemed. 

“Don't… don't worry about me.. I just have some things on my mind..” He panted, holding my face in his hands. When I looked at his face it was growing red and I felt my own face turn a light shade of pink. “I deserved to see that kiss Annabeth.. I did. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I didn't deserve to kiss you.. I don't deserve this date.. I-”

“Percy… that kiss.. put it in the past. Everything that happened today… put it in the past. Please..” I requested, my hands still gripping the collar of his shirt. 

He looked at me with wide, beautiful sea green eyes. 

“Please Seaweed Brain..” 

He gave me that half smile and my heart jumped for joy. “No need to beg Wise Girl.. I'm right here.” And there's that smirk. I let myself smile at that.  I looked down at his lips, savoring the little taste I had of them. 

He rubbed my chin with his thumb. “As much as I would love to make out with you in my car I spent 11 dollars on you for this movie so let's go.” 

“Cheap ass..” I looked around for my golden billfold to give him the money. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“Repaying you.”

“I was kidding Annabeth.” He let out a laugh “I'll spend a million dollars on you if I have to.” I had a feeling that I wasn't suppose to hear that, due to the softness of his voice. I let my lips curl upwards. I couldn't help it. It was so sweet. 

“Come on. I want some popcorn.” I said as I got out of the car. I heard him chuckle behind me as we closed the doors in sync. 


	4. December 17th

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_December 17th/ Eleventh day at Goode High._ **

**Hey.. I kind of forgot about you after my date with Percy.. but I will tell you whats been happening. So first, when I got home from my date with Percy, we fell asleep in my bed. Well, he fell asleep on my chair and I fell asleep on my bed. After that, him and I have been kind of chill. We haven't kissed any since then and we've gone out on friendly get-togethers. Not any more dates.**

**He still teases me but.. who cares.**

**Me and Piper are on better terms now. She's my best friend along with Thalia, the girl who screws my brother. I'm very happy right now. Let me look back and see what I wrote---**

**Oh.. PTP. Um.. that's working right now. I'm not his girlfriend but he has only been hanging out with me because I'm tutoring him and I know he wants to get in my pants.**

**Also! Something recent!! Grover, someone who Katie introduced me to, is dating Juniper! And I met Percy's mom and cousin. Sally and Frank. I also met Gabe. He's Percy's step-dad. He's a mean old douche. He told me to grab him a beer and I told him to fuck himself. *sigh***

**Oh.. Frank, Hazel -Frank's crush and one of Percys friends-, and Reyna go to a school called Jax School of the Arts but they're really fierce and are a lot like Warriors. Jason is on that line of the schools and stuff. He chose to come to Goode because his sister was here and Leo and Piper.**

**Percy spent, like, 6 months there, that's how he knows Hazel and Reyna.**

**Oh, and we call that school Jupiter because they base their classes on Roman culture and their mascot is Jupiter the God.**

**So.. I think that's enough for this entry… again, I'm sorry for the late entry.**

**Choi for now.**

I slip my book into my bag as I was greater by my friends. Malcolm kept blushing at Thalia as we walked to the stairs. Thalia didn't seem to care or notice. 

“Hey Blue!!” I heard from behind me. Luke had been trying to talk to me since the kiss. 

I rubbed my arm and walked faster into the building. 

“Annabeth, please...  I really need to talk to you..” Luke pleaded. 

Thalia shoved me and Piper inside the building and stormed off to the blonde hottie.

She was fuming. I could make out a little of what Like was saying by reading his lips. 

"I think she deserves to know the truth…”  What truth? What is he talking about? I saw the black hair of my favorite kisser join the conversation. What were they talking about? What were they hiding from me? 

After a heated argument with the guy who I gave my first kiss to, Percy stormed towards me. Thalia snarled at Luke and I saw her slap him before Percy picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. 

Piper followed behind him, yelling at him to put me down. I was just frozen. What were my best friends hiding from me? 

I started to tear up. Then my mother's voice rang in my ear: 

Crying shows weakness darling.. you don't want people to think your weak. Annabeth Wise is the strongest girl in the world. She doesn't cry. 

I'm not Annabeth Wise anymore, mother.

Percy was shaking me. When I looked up at him, I was sitting on the stairs, in his usual spot, with Piper holding my hand. 

“W-what ha-happened?” I asked, stuttering weakly. I didn't even care anymore. “W-what is everyone?” No one was on the stairs. It made me feel self-conscious. 

“They went to class, Wise Girl. Are you okay?” Percy held me in his arms. “You blacked out. Have you been sleeping or eating lately?” 

I hadn't eaten that morning and I didn't sleep last night. I skipped dinner too. I haven't really eaten all week. Food and sleep exhaustion. So stupid of me. 

“Do you have a granola bar?” I asked quietly.

Piper nodded and gave me a peanut butter and chocolate bar. 

“Thanks..” I nodded and her. 

“Don't mention it..” she smiled and hugged me. “That scared me so much…” 

“Is she alright?” I heard someone say. 

“She woke up and she's eating something..” I saw Percy stand. The voice came from Mr. Brunner, I decided as him and Jason walked up. 

“That's good..” Mr. Brunner nodded, “I'll call her father to come pick her up..” 

“I already called her dad… He can't pick her up so he wants me to take her home..” Percy said. 

I was about to ask why before Mr. Brunner spoke. “You're not just this to get out of class, are you?” 

“No sir, I'll go and get mine and Annabeth's work from our teachers.” 

Mr. Brunner eyed him carefully. “Okay, fine. Jason, Piper go to class. Perseus, bring Annabeth home safely. I mean it!” 

Perseus.. like Zeus’ son? The only Demigod to have a happy ending? 

Percy nodded and picked me up bridal style. It made me more drowsy. I put my head on his chest as he carried me to his car with both of our book bags. 

“Percy?” I started to call for him. My mind was asleep right now. This was my heart talking. It was talking a dangerous language too.

“I'm right here, Beth... I'm not leaving you. I promise,” Percy sat me in the passenger seat of his car. He smiled at me aimed pushed the hair from my face. 

“Don't leave me... never leave me..” My heart made me say. Percy could easily mess with me right here. I was an easy target at the moment. I was vulnerable. 

Percy planted a sweet kiss on my forehead. “I will never leave unless you want me to.. I'm going to be by your side until the day you die Annabeth... That is a promise..” 

Now I feel bad for my plan. I don't want to play him anymore. I want to love him. I smiled at him and closed my eyes. 

The next thing I knew I was asleep. 

~~~

**_Home. Dec. 17th_ **

**_I woke up and saw Percy asleep beside me. I thought this was the perfect moment to write another entry._ **

**_So.. I dreamed about my wedding. Mine and Percys. I was wearing a magnificent white dress with a blue ribbon tied for the corset. I had different shades of blue flowers in my hair and in my hand for the bouquet. Percy had a nice black tux with a tie matching the dark blue ribbon I had. Our arch was set on a beach and we got married at sunset. The arch, which was obviously designed by me, was decorated with the different flowers that were placed in my hair. The tables were made of the same white wood as the arch, so were the chairs. The chairs were covered with a white cloth, as were the tables. The table had an ombre of blue sand in a jar. They had different ornaments that represent different things to us on top of the jar. The chairs had different color blue pillows on them. I was in love with the setup._ **

**_I think that's enough for my dream. Percy is up anyway._ **

**_Got to go. Bye for now._ **

I put my diary in my nightstand drawer just in time before Percy woke up. I heard him groan a little. 

“Annabeth?” 

“That's my name.” 

“Why haven't you been sleeping?” he asked, now looking at me. 

I shrugged. “I don't want to  see the nightmares.” 

He reached over to hold my hand, “Annabeth…” 

I look away from him. 

“What are the nightmares about?” he asked, rubbing my thumb. 

“I don't want to talk about them..” I whispered, looking back at him with slight desperation to drop the subject. 

“Your mom?” he guessed, looking at me like he knew me since we were 12. 

I avoided the assumption. “What were you, Thalia and Luke talking about earlier?”  I ask to change the subject. 

“Something..” he sighed and shook his head, making his dark locks shake water droplets off. Was it raining or did he take a shower? Wasn’t it intruding if you took a shower in a girls house while she was asleep, “you don't need to worry about it... Now tell me.” 

I looked away from him but gave a curt nod. My curls falling in front of my face. I could feel the waterworks. 

But before I could really say anything, my phone rang in my pocket. I pull out the iPhone and read the text message. 

Pipes (the bestest -P): Hey... I’m worried about you. We can talk later. I know Percy’s there ;) 

I roll my eyes her and throw my phone to the other side of my bed. I was raised not to be rude to people. Percy was talking to me. Which I admit, gave me butterflies. 

“Can we please talk about something else?” I ask him, looking back at him. That when I saw the concern in his face. 

“Is Piper a good friend?” he asks, looking down at his hands in his lap. 

“Yeah… shes the best. Why?” I was so tempted to reach over to and cup his cheek. 

“We both know I’m not the best person in the world…” he says in a hush voice like he didn’t want anyone to know about it. 

I gave a laugh, “especially when it comes to girls.” I was only teasing him though. I didn’t expect him to look so hurt. 

“I want to say I regret it... But it can sound really bad..” his face dropped again. I decided I didn’t like sad Percy. “I was a party freshman year… and so was Piper. She was drunk and wanted to have a good time… and she asked me for sex. I had just drunkenly made the stupid deal with Luke so I was ecstatic. I said yes and-”

“She was your first virgin..” I seethed through my teeth. I wanted to smack him. First off, liquor can give you kidney damage and second, you don’t drunkenly make deals with people. 

He only nodded. 

I couldn’t believe the nerve of him! My body acted on its own and almost came to punching him in the face. I didn’t believe my eyes. Percy was cowering underneath my fist. 

I gulped and only gave his head push in the opposite direction. “You deserve a lot more than just this.” 

I heard him let out a sigh of relief. I just couldn’t believe it. Was he scared of me punching him?

“So is that what you want from me? To get me drunk enough to want to have sex with you?” I ask coldly. I felt like crying. I let myself believe because I was talking to the person who wanted to have sex with me just for a stupid bet. “Is it because I’ll top it off? I’ll be the one who wins the bet for you?”

“No, no, Annabeth. You have it all wrong. I don’t want you like that… I mean I do but... I didn’t kiss you that night to seduce you into sleeping with me. You’re… You are something more to me…” he hesitantly took my hand from my lap, “you help me get away from my problems or my past actions. I regret it all Annabeth. I hate that I hurt girls… I hate that I sleep with them because I want to get rid of this pain inside me. I hate that I disappoint you constantly. I hate everything about me. Except that I... “ he seemed like he couldn’t say the rest of that sentence. 

“Hey, Percy..” I reach over to him with my free hand, frowning, “stop being so hard on yourself.” I pull his face to make him look at me. Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned down to kiss him. To kiss him like I was his girlfriend. To kiss him like I was going to lose him. 

This kiss was slow and steady at first, but then I sat on his lap and pinned his hands to the armrest. I break the kiss to search for something to tie his hands down with. In the meantime, his hands roamed my body, searching for somewhere to put them so he wouldn’t get in trouble. Or to much trouble. 

I find some old ribbon and smile seductively at him. I had no idea what I was doing. This was just instinct or something. I pull his hands from my body and tie them to the armrest. 

“Annabeth? What are you doing?” Percy asks, looking up at me like he saw a ghost. 

I just smile slyly and kiss down his neck. “Who did you dress up for today? Me or your side-chick?” I whisper on his neck. I hear him moan, which motivated me to unbutton his shirt. He had a blue dress shirt on with some black slacks on. He was somewhat casual with his blue converse on. I don't know why this turned me on so much. I guess I like a well-dressed man… but his goddamn messy hair is my life. “Or am I your side-chick?” I say teasingly.

He groaned, “Annabeth… I lo-” I start to unbutton my top, shhing him with a kiss. He kissed back hard like he never wanted anyone as much as he wanted me.

Then I heard something in the kitchen. I jump back and untie the ribbons from his hands. He took my actions in the wrong way and tackled me onto the bed. His hand traveled up my side, which was exposed since I unbuttoned my shirt. My back arches on its own and my waist twist at his touch. He kisses down my cheek and down my neck to my bra line. I was wearing a white lace bra, making my skin look even tanner than it was. 

I bite my lip, no longer caring about the person in the kitchen. 

I let out a throaty moan as I feel his calloused hands on my thigh. “Gods Jackson..” I grip his hair, pulling his face back to mine. 

“There is no Side-chick..” he whispers in my ear before licking it. I giggle in response. 

We lay there, kissing, licking, and biting for what seemed like forever. It just felt right with him. He didn't take it any farther than this. He occasionally,  grabbed my boob to surprise me. I end up giggling after the shock wore off. 

I almost forgot the fact that someone else was in the house and heard all of our giggles and moans. But, for once, I didn't care. I never felt so at home with someone. Is this what love is? 

~~~ 

**_Home/ Dec. 17th._ **

**So… Percy and I had a heated makeout session. Both of us were half naked and it was awesome to feel his chest. I'm not supposed to fall in love with him because I can’t play him if I’m in love with him. I talked to Rachel about it and she said she had an idea. I have no idea what it is but I hope it's good. I don’t want to fall in love with him.**

**I hope it won’t hurt me either.**

**~Annabeth Chase. December 17th. 17**

**Ha! I can’t believe I thought that! Gods… I still remember the makeout session. One of many… Have you ever tried Percy's lips! They feel like clouds… and the way he touched me so gentle yet rough and teasingly. Gods…**

**And Rachel… she was a bitch with her idea… she promised I wouldn’t get hurt. But I did.**

**~Senior Annabeth Chase.**


End file.
